


Busted

by mezzo_cammin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_cammin/pseuds/mezzo_cammin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain people should lock their doors if they don't want John to walk in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

John blinked. He tried to swallow, to rid his mouth of the taste of bile, but his throat refused to cooperate. He started backing up, but it was already too late.

He was busted.

He had opened the unlocked door to Rodney’s quarters, without knocking, as usual, and strolled inside. Rodney had been standing in the middle of the room, and John had opened his mouth, started to speak, when he'd noticed the flush on Rodney’s face, his closed eyes, unbuttoned shirt. Rodney's hands were resting on the top of Jennifer’s shoulders and Jennifer was - well, she was on her knees in front of Rodney, her fingers tugging on Rodney’s belt buckle, her head resting on Rodney’s thigh, and John had thought, 'Oh. Oh, shit.'

It had hit him out of nowhere, the white-hot fury, rage, an overwhelming sense of, of loss, of losing, because he wanted that, wanted to, he wanted. God, he needed, and it fucking hurt his soul, and no, hell no, he would not grab Jennifer by the hair and wrench her away, because of what he wanted, because he was, he was going to stay in control, damn it, he was.

In. Control.

Good.

Then he'd looked up and Rodney was staring right at him, blue eyes wide and jaw dropped, and Rodney had seen.

Fuck.

Rodney knew.

John kept backing up until he was out of Rodney’s doorway and across the hall, the concrete wall cold against his back.

“John.”

Rodney was putting his hands on John, tugging him back inside the room he should never have walked into because, fuck.

“Yeah, hey, guys – look, I’m sorry, I -” John stopped mid-apology, because Jennifer was smiling at Rodney, and Rodney was smiling at him, and neither one of them seemed particularly bothered that they had been interrupted. Rodney was still touching him, still had his hand on John’s back, right between his shoulder blades, pressing in and rubbing a little, right where he hadn't even known he needed it.

“So. I’m just going to be – going, now.” Jennifer said, and she was still smiling, and her voice was steady, just like always. Her eyes, though, when she stepped up to Rodney to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, her eyes were a little sad. A little rueful.

“Kinda wish I’d been wrong,” she said, and John wasn’t sure what that meant, but Rodney knew, obviously, because his hand moved up to rest on the side of John’s neck, like it had every right to be there, even as Rodney was resting his forehead against Jennifer’s and whispering a fervent, “Thank you.”

Jennifer left, closing the door quietly behind her, and John was alone with Rodney. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell had just happened, to protest, to deny, and that’s when Rodney put his hands on John's shoulders, again, as if they did this, as if they touched each other like that. Pressing John back against the door, Rodney stared at John’s mouth, said, “Shhh. Just – I promise, later. I – I promise we’ll talk, but I – but right now I just need to…I need you to -"

Rodney closed his eyes, and his hands framed John’s face, holding him so he could lean in until his breath was John’s breath, and his mouth was on John’s mouth, and he was kissing John, oh God, as if John’s mouth was his to kiss, like…yeah.

Just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first published work on LJ, written for McSmooch, and beta'd by the kind and generous danceswithgary.


End file.
